We have completed RAGE dimerization/oligomerization studies and a manuscript has been published. We continue to collaborate with colleagues in Australia to study RAGE thiol-disulfide bond exchange on the cell surface. Proteomics data showed that RAGE is acetylated. We are working with Johns Hopkins colleagues to study how such modification impact RAGE signaling and/or biology. We have recently deciphered the AGE-induced NF-kappaB RelA barcode, or signal-specific post-translational modifications, and linked the barcode to collagen I transcriptions in various cell types. Increased collagen content is a hallmark for aging-associated structural and functional changes in the vasculature. Our work, for the first time, established a direct link between AGE-RAGE axis and vascular aging phenotype. We are also actively studying the mechanism of RAGE shedding and trafficking in the cell, as well as spatiotemporal role of RAGE in signaling.